


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Team Save The World [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, But thats also technically all fake, F/M, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Human Simon, Knowledge or a liking of Buffy so not needed, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Some serious mind fuckery for Simon, Unrequited Love, i kinda just used that world as a base and did my own thing from there, technically theres some climon but its all fake?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently there’s this thing called a Slayer. And the girl he’s been in love with since age 5 is that. Cool right?</p><p>Not so much because somehow though like zero fault of his own Simon is knee deep in weird shit like secret societies filled with annoying blonde assholes, his other best friend is magic, his roommate is a vampire and now he's stuck in his own head thanks to a demon.</p><p>The Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusiony thing nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I rewatch Buffy and then rp Saphael all day. This right here. This is my first fic in the fansom. Be gentle pretty please?
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> Update: So this was written well before any of the other bits of this series were. It's really more of a side story and set far in the future of where the story is at currently as I write. By all means read but know that when it comes to Raphael and Simons plot lines this may spoil future installments of the series just slightly :).

Simon could trace everything wrong in his life back to Jace Wayland. He’s not even being dramatic. Life was great before Jace and his stupid face showed up. Simon had a normal life, two great best friends- one of which he was sure he would someday marry while the other would obviously be his best man- and then Jace walked in.

That was three years ago now he’s in a dusty old building looking over demon lore instead of studying for his test tomorrow and feels the need to look at Jace and remind him “I hate you.”

Jace rolled his eyes “Love you too Mundane now shut up and look for the thing that attacked Clary.

Simon sighed turning to Magnus- the friend who most likely wouldn’t be the best man at the Clary/Simon wedding because that was a dream left behind about two years ago- “I hate him.”

Magnus chuckled “Yes he’s my least favorite shadowhunter too,” he informed, though that wasn’t saying much because the only other shadowhunter they knew was Clary’s watcher Alec and Magnus had the biggest stupidest crush on him. Still at least he wasn’t alone in his hate, it was a comforting thought.

“I’m not finding anything, they either have too many claws or too little eyes,” Clary declared shutting her book.

“Well then you keep looking until you find something with the right claws to eyes ratio,” Alec said with a put upon sigh like he did whenever Clary got restless and wanted to go stab demons rather than research them… it was a pretty constant sound he made.

“What’s the use of being in a secret all knowing society if you know nothing?” Simon said with a groan “Seriously why do we even need you two?”

“Funny that’s the same question I ask about you daily,” Alec deadpanned. “Clary’s the slayer, Magnus had magic, Jace and I have the training. What exactly do you bring to this team besides annoying commentary?”

Clary looked ready to yell at her watcher and even Magnus with all his adoration looked prepared to tear Alec a new one when Simon grinned and stood “I have the name of the demon,” he said tossing Alec the book looking smug.

.

.

.

So yeah this was his life. The girl he’d once been hopelessly in love with was off making out with the guy who ruined his life while Magnus got fussed over by the guy who was apparently never going to like him while he trudged him to his apartment alone and covered in demon slime.

“You smell terrible,” was what he was greeted with and Simon groaned. Why? Why was this his life? He was a good person. What did he possibly do in some past life to deserve Raphael Santiago on top of everything else?

Raphael had become an issue in his life a year and a half ago. There was this big vampire uprising, talk of rebellion of bringing down the shadow order and the slayer line and destroying the world yadda yadda.

Raphael was second in command but apparently he was fond of the world and had been Clary’s inside man and took down Camille and her crazy ass plan. Unfortunately no matter what other vampires stance on Camille had been Raphael aligning himself with a slayer was enough to get him turned away from any clan. He was alone. Even more unfortunately was the fact that Simon had just gotten his own place with a spare room. 

So now he had a roommate who didn’t pay rent, kept blood in his fridge and for a guy with such nice clothes didn’t wear nearly enough of them in the apartment.

But he also went out of his way to save Simon every now and then so he supposed it could be worse.

He could have Jace as a roommate.

“You don’t like it go find somewhere else to stay. Oh wait,” Simon said dully as he took his shoes that would probably need to be burned along with the rest of his outfit off.

Raphael wasn’t even phased by the jab at his predicament at the moment, clearly Simon had to work on new insults. “Lewis how are you not de-“ he paused and frowned “You’re bleeding. I didn’t notice it before through the stench. What happened?”

“It’s nothing, just a scratch,” Simon waved off taking off his shirt with a hiss only to hear a very real hiss coming from his side when he saw Raphael staring at his wound. Simon began to back away, expecting hunger but upon closer examination it was just worry.

“That smells like Kisheek demon all over you,” Simon nodded in confirmation and Raphael swore in Spanish “Idiota you can’t let that get into your blood stream! It’s poisonous.”

“Then I’ll take a shower. Raphael I’m fi-“ Oh would you look at that he was falling. He hated proving Raphael right.

.

.

.

He couldn’t move, that was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was he was on his bed and even though h couldn’t see them he knew everyone was standing around him

“Why didn’t you call us sooner?” Clary demanded and he could hear the tears in her voice

“I called as soon as I took care of Simon, he cracked his head on the floor, I made sure he wouldn’t bleed out,” Raphael informed while Simon himself screamed for them to notice he was still alive and trapped in his own body and to stop blaming and start helping!

“And took a taste for yourself no doubt,” Jace snapped and Simon felt the sudden urge to defend his roommate. He’d never asked for a bite from Simon to his credit. Not even when he was clearly in need.

Raphael hissed and he heard a small scuffle before Magnus’s voice broke through things. “This isn’t the time, he’s trapped in his body and according to this book if we don’t act soon he’ll be trapped in his mind soon. And eventually getting him back out of it will be impossible.”

“Where did you get that book?” Alec asked and Simon would bet money on his face being all scrunched up.

“Simon had it, along with a bunch of notes in the margin, seems you underestimated his usefulness Alec.” Oh ouch no Alexander, Simon wondered what had happened with them.

“What do we do?” Raphael snapped sounding annoyed.

“Keep him here with us as much as you can while I get what I need for the spell. From there we just have to-“  Huh cool. He was floating.

.

.

.

He didn’t remember how he’d gotten here, on the beach Clary in a swimsuit next to him but it was pretty damn perfect. “We should have done this ages ago,” Clary said with a bright smile leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Oh right they were here for their anniversary. And here was the Caribbean. Right. How could he forget? “Well someone is too big of a hotshot in the art world to waste time on vacations,” he teased fondly brushing the hair out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry but hey we got our honeymoon eventually didn’t we?” she moved to straddle him “And I’m more than happy to make up the wait,” she kissed him deeply and it was so so perfect except-

“When did we get married?” Simon said breaking the kiss. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind. It was almost like he could hear someone else talking to him.

“Not funny Simon,” Clary said with an eye roll at the same time he heard _‘this isn’t funny mundane’_ Simon looked around for the source. “Simon?” _‘Come on Idiota give me a sign you’re with me’_ Simon pushed Clary off of him and stood moving closer to the voice a Clary called after him.

 _‘What will I do if you’re not here pay the rent myself?’_ “You ass,” Simon muttered without though and just like that the beach faded and his memory was back. He was in his bed, dying from demon venom and… Raphael was holding his hand? And talking.

“I never thought I wouldn’t want you to shut up,” Raphael was saying, his fingers rubbing his hand soothingly “But the apartment is quiet without you. I never thought I’d hate peace and quiet.” He felt something, a hand running through his hair? He was a fan, he never figured Raphael had such soft-

“Raphael! We need you,” Alec’s voice interrupted the particularly nice sensation.

“He needs to have conversation, you heard Magnus, something to keep him grounded in reality,” Raphael said coldly.

“I’ll talk to him but right now we need an ingredient you can get easier than the rest of us,” And wow Alec sounded actually worried for him. That was new.

Raphael growled and the hand was gone from both his hand and his hair and oh… he was floating again.

.

.

.

“Good hit,” came Alec’s voice and Simon forgot how he’d come to be standing in a graveyard, sword in hand. Alec hit him on the back in a friendly motion “The mundane got himself in trouble again though,” he said with an eye roll.

The mundane? Oh right, the bumbling friend of The Slayer who always got in the way. How could Simon forget? It must have been the adrenaline of the battle. He turned and saw Jace smiling sheepishly at Clary as he held his arm. He’d been insisting on joining them ever since he found out about Clary’s double life.

He sighed walking towards them “Your friend is going to get himself killed,” he informed Clary.

“Hey I’m right here. You could talk to me you know,” Jace said.

Simon gave an annoyed sigh “Fine you’re going to get yourself killed trailing after Clary like a lost puppy. Next time you won’t just get a scar on your arm for your trouble.” Why did these words seem so familiar?

Jace gave an indignant huff “Yeah well chicks di-“

“Dig scars. Yeah I know. That’s my line,” Simon said rubbing his arm where said scar was. “What is going on?”

Jace simply looked annoyed before things went dark again.

.

.

.

“Simon concentrate or you’re going to blow something up!” Magnus said with a laugh “When I said we should practice spells I meant we should not try and burn the school down.”

Simon looked at Magnus in confusion “Spells?” He didn’t do spells did he? Magnus was the spell guy. Magnus not him.

Magnus gave an annoyed huff and a hateful look he’d never seen directed at him before the room faded.  
.

.

.

“Where do you think he is?” Clary asked, voice small and Simon despaired as he realized he still couldn’t move. But there was a pressure on his stomach that wasn’t there before.

“Somewhere happy at least,” Jace said. “You heard what Magnus said, the way these things take a mundane over is by putting them in a dream world using the information from their brains. It just needs to find the right one to make Simon quit fighting. And we both know Simon is a fighter. He’ll make it.”

“I can’t kill a demon with his face Jace I-“ he heard crying for a long moment.

“I won’t make you,” Jace promised softly “I won’t make you if it comes to it.”

Silence except for the sound of soft kisses that Simon had stopped being able to feel bitter about a long time ago.

“Come on let’s see if Magnus is any closer,” Jace said softly. Then louder “Santiago! Naps over.” The pressure on his stomach was gone in a snap and Simon floated away once more.  
.

.

.

Simon looked down at his phone to see Clary’s number, his apartment was empty and it felt wrong. Really wrong. “This isn’t real,” he muttered and then his apartment faded as quickly as it came.  
.

.

.

There was something important he had to remember. Like life and death important Simon just knew it but there was someone kissing his neck and Simon always had a hard time focusing when it came to neck kisses.

He turned to see the other, getting pulled into a kiss immediately, soft hands making way down his body. Simon pulled away from the kiss and smiled but it faded when he saw a very naked Clary next to him. “This… How did-“  Clary looked annoyed as Simon tried to remember the important thing “You aren’t the right person.”

Clary suddenly looked very pleased “Interesting.”

He was getting really tired of floating.

.

.

.

.

“Holy fuck!” Simon gasped hands going to the short black hair that belonged to the head bobbing between his legs. Raphael’s intense eyes on him and oh god this was perfect. This was so amazingly perfect. Why had he not been doing this his whole life?

Raphael gave a smug moan like he had won a victory as he continued and Simon was about to close his eyes and surrender to the sensation when-

 _‘Come on Amor you’ve always been a fighter,’_ he froze “Raphael?” he said to himself looking at the Raphael he had with him in confusion. _‘Remember that time I kidnapped you? You threw a knife at me,_ ' Simon nodded and the Raphael with him sighed in exasperation before moving to kiss him deeply “Stay with me Amor.”

“Of course I’ll-“ Simon cut off as the voice continued _‘You fought me tooth and nail that day Simon. Fight like that now.’_ He looked at the other Raphael “You aren’t real.”

“I will be next time.”

.

.

.

He was in his bed again, frozen, Raphael still talking “You don’t get to leave just yet. No one here is ready for you to go,” Raphael said softly “Remember last month when you were drunk. You wouldn’t shut up about how you were nothing to the team, how you weren’t needed. I wanted to slap you. You’re the heart of us Simon, the glue that holds us together, you do everything from bandaging wounds to gathering all this research we never knew you had. We need you. I need you so come back to me.”

Oh I wish I could. Simon thought wanting to hug Raphael and then hit him because he thought the Vampire hated him and it was unfair to reveal the truth when he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Raphael!” Magnus’ voice, excited “I think we have it. Come on I need your help to set everything up.”

Simon wanted to beg Raphael to stay as his presence seemed to be what kept him there but of course he couldn’t and as soon as he was gone he wasn’t surprised to be floating once more.

.

.

.

“There’s something important I’m forgetting,” Simon said immediately as he was suddenly on the couch, snuggled into Raphael’s side as A New Hope played on the TV.

“It’s probably nothing Amor,” Raphael said with a small smile, kissing the top of his head. “Just sit here and watch the movie with me.”

“No it’s gonna bug me if I-“ Simon frowned “Maybe a test to study for?”

Raphael chuckled “You’ve studied all day you Idiota,” he said fondly “You can use a break.”

“Yeah… Yeah you’re right,” Simon settled into Raphael “You take such good care of me.”

“And I always will,” he assured kissing him softly, Simon returned the kiss, god he should just stay here forever. Just like this. He’d never have another worry if he just-

**_‘SIMON FIGHT IT!’_ **

Simon jumped off the couch, the room seemed to flicker and he swore he saw a blur of green. “What was-?”

“Simon it’s nothing. You’re missing Han shoot first,” Raphael said with an eye roll.

Simon frowned as he took a step towards the couch.

_**‘IT’S TOO DEEP IN HIM!’** _  
_**‘NO HE CAN FIGHT IT!’** _

Simon froze and Raphael looked concerned “Amor? Come on don’t scare me. Just sit down and watch the movie with me.”

“You hate Star Wars,” Simon said, the room flickered once more.

“But I love you Simon. Just come sit down,” Raphael said, voice desperate.

_**‘IT’S WORKING!’** _

“Simon please come sit down,” Simon turned to see the Raphael on his couch looking very frail “Simon I need you.”

“Raphael!” Simon rushed towards him.

 ** _‘WE’RE LOOSING HIM!’_**  
**_‘THE HELL WE ARE!’_**  


“Simon I’m so hungry,” Simon nodded and moved to pull his sleeve up “Please Amor I need you to save me. Be the strong hero I know you are.”

 

Simon froze “Raphael would never risk feeding on me when he’s starving. He wouldn’t risk losing control.” He said standing “You’re not real.”

 

And this time, he flew.  
.

.

.

He’d never been so happy to wiggle his toes “Thank God.”

“Simon!” Clary was hugging him, tears falling from her eyes.

Another body was on top of him and Simon laughed as Magnus gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek “Don’t you do that to us again.”

He listened as Clary fussed and Magnus told the dramatic story of his spell. As Alec told him he’d done well and as Jace offered to train him up and maybe one day he’d be shadowhunter material. It was all so great but Raphael was missing.

.

.

.

“Here,” he tossed a blood bag at Raphael after the others had left and Raphael emerged. “Magnus told me you’ve barely been eating.”

“Some idiot nearly died, blame him,” Raphael said pouring the bag into a glass. “Do you remember everything?” He asked, tense. Simon nodded and Raphael’s face grew cold “I can be out within the day if that’s what yo-“

Raphael was cut off by Simon’s lips squarely on his after a moment’s hesitation Raphael wrapped an arm around him and kissed back until the human of the two needed to breathe “Where did that come from?” He asked with confused eyes.

“I’ll tell you someday. For now come cuddle me while we watch Star Wars,” he dragged a grumbling but willing Raphael to the couch.

“I hate Star Wars,” he complained but wrapped an arm around Simon none the less. “I don’t care how much I like you I’m not watching it.”

Simon laughed and kissed Raphael again. Yeah. He was okay with this being his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun. I'm thinking of doing other stuff in this universe. Not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
